The Triangle
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Fi has a boyfriend and someone's jealous... Read to find out who. C/F


Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird or the song clips

_Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird or the song clips. The songs belong to Ricky Martin ( Livin' La Vida Loca), Evan and Jaron ( Crazy for This Girl) and BBMak ( Ghost of You and Me). Anyways, I don't own anything so don't sue._

_I don't know why I wrote this story, it just came to me, so I hope you like it. Even if you don't, review Please review even if you hate. Just let me know what you think. _

**She's in to superstition**

**Black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I've got a premonition**

**That girls gonna make me fall**

** **

**" Don't I know it." Clu said, thinking about Fi. **

**" What?" Carey asked. " Are you thinking about Fi again?"**

**" So what if I am?" Clu said, turning up the radio.**

**" So, she's got a boyfriend now. And she really likes him. Get over her." Carey said.**

**" Get over her? I'm sorry but have you ever met her? Because if you had I doubt you'd be saying that. I **

**mean she's great." Clu said.**

** **

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**As she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

** **

**" Why do all these songs remind me of her?" Clu asked.**

**" Maybe you should turn the radio off..." Carey said.**

**" No. Why bother?" Clu said.**

**" Hey guys. What are you doing?" Fi asked coming into the room.**

**" Listening to music." Clu said. " You look nice."**

**" Thanks. Hey, me, Matt, Annie and Jack are going skating. You wanna come?" Fi asked. " I promise I won't laugh when you fall. Notice I said when, not if..."**

**" That sounds like a challenge." Clu said.**

**" What are you gonna do about it?" Fi laughed.**

**" Well, now we just have to go and prove her wrong." Carey said.**

**" Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Fi asked.**

**" What do you have in mind?" Clu smiled at his best friend.**

**" The first to fall has to give the other a weeks allowance." Fi said. " You in?"**

**" Oh, yeah." Clu said.**

**" Count me out." Carey said.**

**" Ok, well, I've got to finish getting ready." Fi left the room.**

**" Flirt much?" Carey asked.**

**" What are you talking about? We weren't flirting. That's just how me and Fi are." Clu said.**

**" I'm sure." Carey said.**

****

**I didn't mean to fall in love with you**

**And baby there's a word for what you put me through**

**It isn't love**

**It's robbery**

**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**

** **

**" So does this song remind you of Fi?" Carey asked.**

**" 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1." Clu counted down**

**" Turn up the radio, I love this song!" Fi shouted from the other room.**

**" Ooh, you're good." Carey said as Clu turned up the radio.**

****

**" Matt's here, you ready to go?" Fi asked coming into the room.**

**" Yeah." Carey said.**

**" See unlike you, we don't have to spend an hour fixing our hair and putting on make up." Clu said.**

**" Well, you're right about the makeup part, but you spend more time fixing your hair then I do." Fi said,**

**laughing.**

**" She's got you there, bro." Carey said, laughing.**

**" Ok, ok. Let's go. You wouldn't want to keep Matt waiting.." Clu said.**

**" You don't like him very much, do you?" Fi asked.**

**" What? No, he's a nice guy, I guess..." Clu said.**

**" But?" Fi asked.**

**" But nothing, let's go." Clu said heading to the community room.**

**" I don't get him sometimes.." Fi said following him.**

****

**" Annie." Fi pointed to the ladies room.**

**" Ok." Annie and Fi walked towards the bathroom.**

**" Why can't girls just go to the bathroom by themselves?" Clu asked.**

**" Who knows?" Carey said.**

** **

**" So what did you want to talk about?" Annie asked.**

**" Do you know why Clu doesn't like Matt?" Fi asked.**

**" Well, it's pretty obvious if you ask me." Annie started.**

**" What is?" Fi asked.**

**" He likes you." Annie said.**

**" Matt?" Fi asked.**

**" No, well yeah, but I was talking about Clu." Annie said.**

**" You must be imagining things because Clu is not into me like that." Fi said.**

**" And you'd know this because?" Annie asked. " I mean have you ever come right out and asked ' Hey **

**Clu do you like have a crush on me or something?"**

**" Well, no. I'm not stupid though." Fi said.**

**" Think about this. He flirts with you all the time. He used to like Matt when he first joined Molly's band but then when you started going out with him and now Clu doesn't like him..."**

**" You are clearly delusional. I mean about him liking me. And if he does dislike Matt because I'm going out with him now, then it's only because because Clu's my best friend and he feels like I don't know what, but he doesn't like me that way."**

**" Speaking of rivers..."**

**" I am not in denial."**

**" If you say so."**

**They walked back out and sat down at the table.**

**" So what were you girls talking about?" Carey asked.**

**" You'd like to know that wouldn't you?" Fi said, smiling.**

** **

**" Maybe I could tell him stories about Fi when she was younger, only the stuff that would turn him off.."**

**Clu said.**

**" Nah, he might think her flaws are attractive." Carey said.**

**" Who would think that?" Jack asked.**

**" Clu." Carey answered.**

**" Hey. I don't consider them flaws... just, ok, flaws work." Clu said. " But Carey's right, he may like that. I know, I can bring out the baby pictures.."**

**" She may get mad at you for that one." Jack said.**

**" Good point." Carey said.**

**" Ok, so basically, I'm at ground zero." Clu said.**

**" Why don't you just tell her how you feel.." Annie said from the door.**

**" Jack!" Clu said.**

**" Hey, I didn't tell her." Jack said.**

**" Carey?" Clu asked.**

**" No one told me, Clu. I figured it out for myself.."**

**" You better not tell her.." Clu started. He looked at Annie's guilty smile. " You already did, didn't you?"**

**" Um, yeah, kinda." Annie said. " But she doesn't believe me, so you're safe."**

**" Well, just if she brings it up or something.." Clu started.**

**" Lie. Ok." Annie left the room.**

****

**" I'm not lying. He really does like you, Fi." Annie told Fi.**

**" You are crazy." Fi said. " Unless you have a video tape of him saying that, then I can't believe it."**

**" Ok, but suppose you found out for sure that Clu liked you as more than a friend, what would you do?"**

**Annie asked.**

**" I don't know. I mean I'm dating Matt, now. But Clu's like my first ever crush.." Fi started. " Did I say that out loud?"**

**" Uh, huh. I never knew you had a crush on Clu." Annie said, excitedly.**

**" That's because I never told anyone." Fi said.**

**" Ok, so Clu likes you and you like Clu.." Annie started.**

**" Liked Clu.. I don't like him anymore. I don't think I do.. Besides I'm going out with Matt, so.."**

**" So what? It doesn't matter if your going out with a person if your in love with another guy.."**

**" Whoah, back up. I never said loved. Like and love are two very different things."**

**" You just when from liked to like."**

**" Did not. Did I?"**

**" Yeah, you did."**

**" Oh. This is bad.."**

** **

**" Maybe I can tell him that Fi's an alien from another planet." Clu said, desperately.**

**" Now you're just talking crazy." Jack said.**

**" Yeah, and besides he would never buy it. Fi said that one of the worst things about him is he is more **

**practical than Jack...." Carey said.**

**" When did she tell you that?" Clu asked.**

**" I don't know. Awhile ago, I guess." Carey said.**

**" And?" Clu asked.**

**" And what?" Carey asked.**

**" And like did she say anything else?" Clu asked.**

**" Let's see, he hates Mexican food, he doesn't believe in ghosts and stuff like that..." Carey said.**

**" And he's like totally wrong for her.." Clu said.**

** **

**A couple days later, they had arrived in a new town.**

**" Guys! Guess what?" Annie asked excitedly.**

**" You saw NSYNC?" Carey joked.**

**" I wish." Annie said, laughing.**

**" It's better." Fi said.**

**" Got me." Jack said.**

**" Ditto." Matt said.**

**" Is there a ghost?" Clu asked.**

**" Very close." Annie said.**

**" There is a museum of paranormal stuff just a couple blocks from here." Fi said.**

**" Cool." Clu and Carey said.**

**" So are we going?" Annie asked.**

**" I'm in." Clu said.**

**" Me too." Carey agreed.**

**" Why not?" Jack said, shrugging.**

**" Matt?" Fi begged. " Please??"**

**" I suppose." Matt sighed.**

** **

**" Ok, I want to see the alien part. They have actual footage of a UFO.." Annie said.**

**" Yeah. And they have a whole huge exhibit on gargons, and since I've never actually seen one.." Fi started. " Actually, I hope I never do.."**

**" Vampires." Annie said.**

**" Banshees." Fi added.**

**" Clones." Annie said.**

**" Ghosts!" Clu and Fi said together.**

**" You guys can't seriously believe in this stuff." Matt said.**

**" Shouldn't have said that." Jack whispered.**

**" Yeah, actually we do. Wanna do something about it?" Clu snapped.**

**" Clu!" Fi grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group. " What's your problem? I know you don't like Matt but can you please try and get along? For me?"**

**" Yeah, sure. Sorry." Clu said.**

**" Thank you." Fi said as they walked back over.**

** **

**" Ok. You can't tell me you don't believe in that stuff now. I mean you saw the video..." Fi said.**

**" Camera tricks?" Matt asked.**

**" Yeah, sure." Fi said. " Annie?"**

**The girls walked to the bathroom.**

**" This was a bad idea." Fi said.**

**" Matt?" Annie asked.**

**" Yeah, I mean he doesn't believe in any of this stuff and it's like, my life." Fi said.**

**" Are you gonna break up with him?" Annie asked, happily.**

**" Don't sound so happy." Fi said. " I don't know, I mean he's a great guy, but not for me."**

**" Yes!" Annie said. " It's about time!"**

**" Annie!" Fi sighed.**

**" What? Now you and Clu.."**

**" Annie!"**

**" What? You and Clu would make a good.."**

**" Annie!"**

**" Couple." **

**" Annie!"**

**" Ok, ok. Just think about, though." Annie said.**

**" Sure, whatever." Fi said.**

** **

**" Oh, thank god it's over." Fi said, laying down on her bed.**

**" You broke up with him?" Annie asked.**

**" Uh, huh." Fi said.**

**" About time!" Annie shouted.**

**" About time for what?" Clu asked walking past the door.**

**" Fi broke up with Matt!" Annie said, excitedly.**

**Clu nodded and walked to his room.**

**" YES!" Clu turned on the radio and danced around the room.**

**" What's going on?" Carey shouted over the music.**

**" WHAT?" Clu shouted back. He turned down the music.**

**" I asked what was going on." Carey repeated.**

**" Fi broke up with Matt." Clu said.**

**" Oh." Carey said.**

**" Why is Clu smiling like a madman?" Jack asked coming into the room.**

**" Fi broke up with Matt." Carey said.**

**" Fi broke up with Matt?" Molly asked walking down the hall.**

**" Did I hear my name?" Fi asked sticking her head out the door.**

**" You broke up with Matt?" Everyone besides Clu asked.**

**" News sure travels fast around here." Fi said, going back into the room.**

** **

**" Ok, should I ask her out?" Clu asked.**

**" No, she just broke up with Matt. You don't want to be a rebound. They never last long." Jack said.**

**" Good point." Carey said.**

**" Well, how long should I wait?" Clu asked.**

**" A couple weeks." Carey said.**

**" Weeks? How bout hours?"**

**" No. Give her time to move on."**

** **

**" I hope he asks me out soon." Fi said.**

**" He probably won't. Jack and Carey are going to tell him to wait awhile, and being Clu, he'll probably listen." Annie said.**

**" And I'm just supposed to wait?" Fi asked.**

**" No, you should ask him out. This is the twenty first century. Girls are just as capable as guys about **

**asking someone out.."**

**" I'm not asking Clu out."**

**" Then you have to wait."**

**" I can't."**

** **

**" Does anybody want to go across the street to that little cafe?" Fi asked.**

**" I'll go." Clu said.**

**Everyone else shook their heads. **

**" Well, I guess it's just the two of us then." Fi said. They left.**

**" Do you think they got the hint?" Carey asked.**

**" No." Jack and Annie answered.**

**" They are completely pathetic if they don't get it." Carey said, laughing.**

****

**" Do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Clu asked.**

**" Uh, huh." Fi said. She looked over and thought she saw someone duck behind a bush.**

**' Ask her out.' Clu thought. ' No, the other guys said to wait, so I'm gonna wait.'**

**' Please ask me out.' Fi thought.**

**" So.." Fi started.**

**" So, that museum, pretty stellar, huh?" Clu asked.**

**" Yeah." Fi agreed. " Pretty stellar. I loved..."**

**" Ok. The guys told me to wait, but I've waited long enough already. And besides what do I have to lose, well besides maybe my pride and dignity.." Clu said in one breath.**

**" Clu, you aren't making any sense." Fi said.**

**" Right, sorry." Clu sighed.**

**" Well?" Fi asked.**

**" Oh, yeah, will you go out with me.. I mean I know you just broke up..." Clu started.**

**" Yes, I will." Fi interrupted.**

**" No joke?" Clu asked in disbelief.**

**" No joke." Fi said.**

**Jack, Annie and Carey came from behind the bushes and started cheering.**

**" Were you there this whole time?" Fi asked.**

**They all nodded.**

**Fi smiled. " Thanks."**

** **

**The End!!!**


End file.
